dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
What About Yesterday?
Issac: So, Oboes? Oboes: Yeah? Issac: What was your dad's name? Oboes: ...Christopher. Chris Bilington. Issac: I think I can get information on where he is using my UCGPS... Oboes: English, please. Issac: Universal Coded Global Postioning System. It's made using the data and chips from sonar radars, and military grade postitioning systems. Also stuff used to make a teleporter, but that's not important. Suzan: Did you say "teleporter"?! (Issac takes out his UCGPS, and enters "Chris Bilington".) Issac: It takes a bit to load up information, so let's continue walking. (They head up towards the river, and Oboes sees a small, reflective object in the grass and picks it up.) Oboes: Aw, he used to do these cute glass carvings all the time, this one's shaped like a duck. Issac: Wait, I can use that to help get information on where your dad is! (She picks up all the mementos, and the UCGPS scans them. After a while, the UCGPS lights up with coordinates.) Issac: Yes! Coordinates! Latitude 110° 32' 11" Longitude 110° 32' 11"...Oh shit... Oboes: What's wrong?! Issac: These coordinates show that your dad is in another dimension! Oboes: Well how the hell do we get to that dimension?! Issac: It's a bit complicated, see, I built a dimensional portal a few years ago, but it was destroyed by aliens! But that led me to believe that aliens have informations on dimensional travel, because they destroyed my portal. So if anybody knows some aliens feel free to know so I can find them, with my UCGPS. Red: Did someone say aliens? Derek: Yo, Red! Red: Sup, man! (They high five.) Red: You guys need some aliens? Search up Merah and Biru, they're from Dimension 43.2. Issac: How do you personally know two aliens? Red: I'm not telling you! Just look them up. Issac: Alright... (He enters "Merah, Biru" into the GPS, and the device goes haywire.) Issac: Oh, fuck! (A portal appears from the sky, and Merah and Biru appear from the portal.) Merah: What do you want?! Issac: How do we get here? (He shows Merah and Biru Chris' coordinates.) Merah: Oh, that's not all that far. Here, come with us. (Biru holds his hand out, and Issac grabs on, followed by the rest of the group.) Biru: Alright, so what dimension did the coordinates say? Issac: Dimension 12. Merah: That's pretty far from here, you know. Suzan: Can you still send us there? Merah: It will take some time...and most of your past memories. All: What?! Merah: Brain power is one the things that will help you get to the dimension you're looking for, and past memories take up brain power. Oboes: But I don't want to forget the memories of my dad! Biru: Oh don't worry, it won't be memories that are important! It'll be the bad stuff, like all the times you lost your car keys or the time you almost died from drowning. Kaleb: Thank god. Merah: So, all of you up for it? All: Yep! Merah: Hook 'em up, Biru! (Biru taps his wrist, opening up a futuristic menu, and presses a small orange button, flinging several wires out of Biru's arm, and landing on each person's head,) Issac: You ready, Oboes? Oboes: As ready as I'll every be. (Biru presses another orange button, and they phase out of the dimension. Oboes and the rest land in an open white area, with hundreds of small TVs.) Derek: Well, this is interesting. Suzan: Oh my god, look at these memories... (Suzan walks over to her only memory.) Suzan: I remember this... (A scene of her being locked up in a correctional facility is shown, as it dissappears.) Suzan: ...What was that? Derek: What was what? Suzan: ...I don't know. (Hundreds of small memories start dissappearing, and all of the crew starts writhing in pain.) Derek: Fuck this hurts! Issac: AGH! Violet: At least we got to live yesterday! Suzan: What about yesterday?! Stop focusing on the past! (The final memory dissappears, as the crew finally phases out of the white dimension.) << PART 1 Stultus Cadet >> PART 3 Dreams of a Distant Past What did you think of this episode? Gross. (1/5) Less gross. (2/5) Good. (3/5) Better. (4/5) Awesome! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Dick Sticks Category:Stultus Cadet Category:July Releases